


Eternal Promise

by Yuzucchis



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst, F/F, Good for them, Soft and sad, these gay guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzucchis/pseuds/Yuzucchis
Summary: Calli spends eternity alone, only receiving the visit of the phoenix Takanashi Kiara to the underworld for a short time.But this time Kiara will make a promise to her beloved, she can't bear to see that melancholic face at every goodbye.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Eternal Promise

Calliope's favorite place in the underworld was the wall where she watched the world. Sitting there, she watched the weak lives of humans until their time came. A work of thousands of years that never changes. Each of those souls ended up appearing in front of her to accept fate after death.

Although she had taken on a human form so as not to scare new souls when they arrived in the underworld, her insides remained empty most of the time. After passing to the other side, she never saw the dead again. She never had rest, every day new souls arrived, and the grim reaper oversaw welcoming them.

Sometimes when the world was at peace, Calli could take time to look. There was no one to talk to at her work, and she did not understand that strange feeling at all. Her only company was the scythe that always accompanied her, it served to end the pain of many and as a point of support when things were boring.

"Hello, my dear Calli, I wanted to see you!"

The grim reaper recognized the voice she heard behind her. Only one person could appear again and again corrupting her final destiny to rewrite it. She had many questions that she had never been able to ask, but she had her reasons.

"Did you die just to see me?"

She asked without looking away from the world at his feet. Calliope was trying to show the least interest in the girl who was so glad to see her, the only one who would do something like that.

However, she sat next to her on the wall without asking permission. It had been seen so many times that the introductions part was no longer necessary.

"Well... I'd like to say yes, but an ugly monster killed me without realizing it. Have you been watching me?!"

"No, I was busy, you know? I'm the Grim Reaper, but you tend to forget it.”

She had lied, Calli would not admit that she was already waiting for her before she arrived.

"Of course I remember it!! That’s why I like coming here so much, although the time I can be with you is so short..."

Kiara did not care how much Calli tried to ignore her, she knew she was not being honest at all. At each of their deaths, he appeared before the girl with the long pink hair, appreciating the little time they had to be together. For many words of contempt, she received, Kiara had always understood well what it was that Calli felt inside, she was good at that kind of thing.

"Fuck, how are you going to like death? Many come crying or begging to go back to their petty lives while screaming. It's a nice sound."

"Ah Calli, I love when you want to sound tough, but I know it's not true.” The phoenix's smile embarrassed the woman from the underworld who was now looking at her, so she decided to close her eyes to sigh. "If the one who awaits me when I die is you, how could I be afraid of death?"

"Yes, yes, as you say."

Any word of fear was useless against that bird. Kiara had probably suffered her own death so many times that pain was no longer a problem. Whenever possible, she watched their endless fights. Her work was hard too, and she felt that she could not rest if it was her duty to revive again and again.

Is that why Kiara appreciated so much that little moment when the two of them met again?

"We don't have much time left, time with you flies by~."

The laughter of the girl with the orange hair as the sun softened the atmosphere. On the other hand, Mori Calliope was still serious, knowing that she would be alone again. But telling her that would mean admitting that she did not want her to leave.

"You take longer to come back, give the final blow to that bastard."

"You were seeing me after all, you make me so happy." Kiara Takanashi's hand brushed Calliope's, who did not withdraw it. "I love you, I'll be back again to see you, okay? Finish your song for when I get back, I can't wait to hear it!"

"Well... It was always like this." Calli already accepted what followed, it was the usual ritual.

"Hey, listen to me!!" It was the first time that the warrior saw such a melancholic face on the ice lady, she understood that sadness, but the illusion of knowing that she would see her again was greater. "The next time I come to see you, I will ask you to be my wife, just let me prepare properly." She said completely seriously, without letting go of her lover's hand.

"Don't say something so stupid, Kusotori." The girl denied in response, more surprised than angry.

"It's fate, Calli, you can't fight it, we'll be together for eternity and I want it to be together. Being my wife, you won't be able to separate from me, my plan is great.”

It could be her solution to loneliness, making a contract with someone who would never die just like her. The time she spent with Kiara was the most entertaining of her existence, it drove her out of her mind until the girl made her angry. However, it was not bad.

“Oh, gosh…Do whatever!”

“Is this a ‘yes’? Whatever, time is up, but remember... In the next life too I promise, I will find you. Now I will have a beautiful wife, I have been blessed~.” 

The girl's body began to fade all the previous times, they both knew it. Kiara wanted to smile until the end for her beloved Calliope, being there sad was her fault, she could not allow it.

"Don't say 'goodbye', please."

"Of course not. See you soon, my love!"

The light illuminated the place as it disappeared, Calli had to close her eyes, ignoring the tightness in her chest. Damn bird, it appeared for a moment to revolutionize everything and disappear. The last thing he left behind was a golden feather, his promise that he would return for her and nothing would ever separate them.

“You and me, forever.” She said without anyone being able to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the story of Kiara and Calli, I needed to write something sad and painful, but these girls deserve to be happy together please. Thanks for coming to my ted talk and thanks for read!!


End file.
